Fantasies
by thatkoolchick123
Summary: Draco asks Ginny some questions that get her thinking, and dreaming. Very NC17, just lettin u know.


**A/N: I am just warning you, the only reason this is rated M... is because there is no NC17 rating on this site. It is very explicit. So with that said, ENJOY! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I OWN NOTHING (sept the plot)**

It was May third, only one day away from my birthday. I was currently laying in the grass by the lake, my head resting against the chest of my incredibly hot slytherin boyfriend. His arms were around my waist, his thumb gently rubbing circles on my stomach. We had been dating now for almost three years, my birthday actually marking our third anniversary. We had started dating in my third year, Draco had sent me red roses every day of the week leading up to my birthday, anonymously no less. And the surprised me with an amazing dinner on my b-day, where he asked me out, and we'd been together ever since.

"Ginny, can I ask you a question? And please don't be offended." he said suddenly. I looked up at him, surprised by how soft, how, nervous, his voice was. Draco was almost never nervous. "Sure, Draco. Anything." He looked down at me, his sliver-blond hair almost touching his eyes. "Have you ever had, fantasies, about us making love?" I looked up at him, shocked. "I...w-well I... well, have you?" I asked, avoiding the question, I was sure I was blushing furiously. We had never had sex before, although we had talked about it. He smirked, then. Damn, that was his, I-already-know-the-answer, smirk, and I found it incredibly sexy. "You didn't answer my question, Weaslett." he said, still smirking. I sat up to face him, pushing my hair back behind my ears. "Well, yes, to tell you the truth, I have." I said, blushing, if possible, even harder, and turning away. He placed his hand softly on my chin, turning my head back to face him. "Don't be embarrassed love, I have to."

He said softly, before passionately kissing my lips.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Draco, and I couldn't stop thinking about the fantasies I had already had about the two of us together. Even as I began to fall asleep, the only thing I could think of was Draco.

_Draco kissed me passionately, his tongue running along my lips, then pushing against mine, tasting every inch of my mouth. My hands were in his hair, while his ran up and down my waist. His fingers found their way under my shirt, touching my skin, giving me goose bumps. He lifted my shirt over my head, revealing my bare chest. He stared for just a moment, before kissing me deeply. "You are so beautiful." he said, as his lips found my ear, and began to move down my neck. Then suddenly he stopped, and reached over to the bed side table. He brought out three red silk scarfs, smirking wickedly the entire time. I raised an eyebrow, realizing what he was going to do, I blushed deeply. He kissed me softly, laying me back onto my bed. He raised my arms up over my head, tying one scarf around each of my wrists, and then to the bed. He tied them loose enough so that they didn't hurt me, but tight enough so that they wouldn't come loose if I pulled. Then he climbed off the bed_. _He stood before me, and slowly took off his shirt, his body was absolutely perfect, toned from playing quddich so often. Then he pulled off his pants, sliding them over his legs and dropping them to the floor. I licked my lips. He noticed and smirked. He slowly slid his boxers off, deliberately moving slow as he watched me watching him. When his boxers were finally off, my mouth hung open. He was huge! I unconsciously licked my lips again, biting the bottom one as my heart began to pound faster. His earlier smirk persisted as he came forward, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Enough staring." He said softly, before bringing the third scarf up to my eyes. His lips were on my neck again, kissing me softly, his tongue flicking over my skin as he moved down my body. Soon enough his mouth found my breast, and he began to suck on my already hardened nipple. I let out a soft moan as I tilted my head back. His finger slid gently over my stomach, making me shiver as his lips followed. He ran his fingers over my center, his lips following them. I felt his tongue sliding over me, the tip of it rubbing against my clit. "Oh" I moaned loudly, moving my hips up to meet his tongue. I felt him smirk as he pushed my hips back down, moving his tongue harder against my clit. He rubbed his hand down my body, finally sliding a finger inside me. He was moving slowly, deliberately torturing me. "Draco... please..." I moaned. "Your wish, is my command." he said, and I felt his tongue dive inside me before his hand started moving faster, one finger sliding in and out of me and another stroking my clit. I gasped loudly, nearly screaming as I came. I felt him pull his fingers out of me. "Mmm," he moaned softly, "you taste divine love." Seconds later his lips were on mine again, I could still taste myself on his lips. His fingers ran down my body lightly, giving me goosbumps again, though I was so clearly not cold. I felt his knee moving my legs apart, and I eagerly helped him. He positioned himself over me, kissing my lips once more before finally sliding inside me. I knew this should hurt, but it didn't, though Draco still gave me time to adjust. _

_He began to move, sliding in and out of me slowly. My fingers curled tightly around the red scarfs that held my wrists to the bed. "Oooh..." I moaned loudly. He persisted in moving slowly. "D-Draco..." I panted loudly. "Yes love?" he asked, I knew he had to be smirking. "Faster, please." I moaned, almost begged as I thrust my hips up to meet his. At that moment he stopped holding back. He began to thrust himself deep inside me, moving faster than I'd have though possible at the time. I moaned louder than ever as I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to move even deeper inside me. "Oh, DRACO!" I screamed as we both came hard. _

I woke to the screaming of my alarm, a very rude awakening to the amazing dream I had just had. "It felt so real." I mumbled to myself as I got out of my bed. "Ginny, you were moaning awfully loud in your sleep last night, were you having a nightmare?" one of my dorm mates asked. "Hmm, oh yes, a nightmare." I said distractedly, if she only knew.

It was much later that night as I gathered my things from the library table I had been sitting at. It must have been around ten or eleven, so I was the only one left, even the couples that usually hung around snogging in the dark corners offorgotten bookshelves had already vacated the library. I stuffed the last of my books into my book bag and was just about to leave when I herd a low, slightly husky voice behind me. "Sleep well last night, love?" I turned to see Draco leaning against one of the bookshelves. I blushed bright pink as I realized the meaning of his words. He stood there, smirking wickedly, and held out to the side a fisted hand. He opened up his hand, and I gasped softly as three red silk scarfs dangled before my eyes.

**A/N: well there you have it. My little fic, my contribution to the world of lemony goodness. **

**Just a quick fyi, because iv been asked this before, Ginny says it doesn't hurt because she is dreaming.**

**Anyhoo, hope u liked it, R&R.**


End file.
